


The Company You Keep (The Good Company Remix)

by Kika988



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Keith, Pining, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: Shiro can practically hear the screeching of his mental brakes as he tries to take that all that in, tries to convert that information into something that makes sense. Matt and Keith aren't together. They aren't. They would have told him… wouldn't they?Shiro's not jealous. He's not. Really. He just wants to make sure Keith doesn't get hurt, because that's what best friends do.





	The Company You Keep (The Good Company Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misery Loves Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878082) by [CGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount). 



> I'm not going to lie -- I screamed a little when I saw who I was assigned for the remix. I love your work so much and it was an honor to have the opportunity to play with the world you'd created. I hope you enjoy it!

Shiro's not drunk -- he's _not_ , not really. He _is_ more than a little tipsy, though, maintaining that balance along the razor's edge of inebriation where he's just sober enough to not do anything too stupid while enough alcohol rushes through his veins to make socializing a little easier. 

Right now, socializing means letting a pretty freshman paw up under his shirt as he explores Shiro's mouth, warm and eager and tasting vaguely of Heineken. 

Maybe _letting_ isn't the right word, really. Shiro's not exactly a passive participant -- he's got his thumbs hooked in the guy's waistband, holding him close, and he's returning the kisses with more enthusiasm than he really feels in the moment. It's nothing to write home about, and it's not what he really wants, but it's something to do. It's fun. 

It's safe. If he spends half the time imagining the guy's a little taller, a little leaner, has longer, darker hair and nearly-violet eyes -- well, that's his own business.

"You got a private room, right?" the guy asks, rolling his hips forward to show Shiro how hard he already is. It's flattering, but not really where Shiro wants to go tonight. 

"Maybe another time," Shiro replies with a small smile as he disengages. "I have to, you know." He gestures out at the party. "Make sure everything's going okay." 

The guy -- God, Shiro can't even remember his name -- looks incredulous, but he doesn't put up a fight. "If you say so. I'll be here if you change your mind."

A shot of orange-flavored vodka chases the lingering taste of Heineken out of his mouth, and he gets a game of beer pong going before he realizes it's been a little while since he's seen either Keith or Matt. He saw Neve getting cozy with some guy wearing a beanie, and frankly Shiro can't blame Matt for not wanting to stick around to watch that, but Keith had said earlier he planned to hang out for a while. Shiro knows he sometimes gets twitchy around crowds and likes to check in with him at events like these -- besides, spending time with Keith is never a hardship.

He checks all the dark corners for Keith, but he's nowhere to be found. Shiro decides he must have bowed out early after all, though as loud as the music is thumping, he certainly won't be sleeping anytime soon. For a brief moment, Shiro entertains the idea of joining him. Shiro actually _does_ enjoy the parties, to an extent, but the idea of joining Keith in his room to eat junk food and play video games until they both pass out sounds far more appealing than continuing to play babysitter for the party. 

It's not that Shiro doesn't want to spend time with the rest of his friends; it's just that recently, he's found himself enjoying his quiet times with Keith more and more. Whether they're watching TV or eating dinner or studying, Shiro keeps gravitating back toward him. He catches himself thinking about Keith when they're not together, in ways he really probably shouldn't think about his best friend, and lately it's been harder to distract himself with other people. 

Sometimes he thinks Matt sees him looking at Keith and _knows_.

He snags a beer as he passes one of the coolers set up in the living room, using the thumb of his prosthetic to flip off the cap. He doesn't even get to take a drink before he's cornered by James, who is full of questions about the upcoming end of year frat activities. He catches a glimpse of honey-brown hair through the sliding glass door as James rambles on.

"....and we really need to put some more work into the fundraiser, we don't even have enough volun-"

"James," Shiro interrupts, startling the younger man. Shiro reaches out with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, you're at a party. Relax. I promise we'll talk about that other stuff later this weekend, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," James agrees, but he doesn't look happy about it. Shiro turns him around and points him toward the kitchen. 

"Go get a drink and chill," Shiro directs him. "Tomorrow afternoon, come find me. We'll figure it all out." 

Once James is on his way, Shiro heads for the back porch. He just wants to check on Matt, make sure he's not moping too hard, but as he reaches for the doorknob, he's drawn up short as he realizes Matt's not alone. 

At first, there's not much unusual about the scene -- Keith and Matt are tapping the necks of their beer bottles together, toasting some unknown joke that makes Matt grin. The sight makes Shiro smile; he'd been sure they would get along great, and feels warmth swell in him every time he sees proof of that. 

Then he sees proof of a lot more. 

Keith doesn't have a shirt on, which isn't _too_ odd, despite being utterly distracting. Unfortunately, it's not distracting enough to keep Shiro from noticing that Keith's pants are open and the light is catching a shiny smear of _something_ across his abs. When he manages to drag his eyes away from Keith, he can't help but notice the wild mess of Matt's hair -- wilder than usual, which is saying something -- and the fresh bite marks blooming bright against the pale skin of his neck.

Shiro can practically hear the screeching of his mental brakes as he tries to take that all that in, tries to convert that information into something that makes sense. Matt and Keith aren't together. They aren't. They would have told him… wouldn't they?

He puts a hand on the glass of the door to help support himself as he feels the world suddenly tip around him, and he's not sure whether to blame that on the alcohol in his bloodstream or the way Keith casually slides an arm around Matt's waist to press a kiss to his cheek. It's wet and messy and Matt pushes him away, both of them laughing. 

Shiro's pretty sure time slows to a crawl around him as Matt makes eye contact with him, raises an eyebrow as if in challenge, then turns back to Keith. He's not sure what Matt says, but whatever it is has Keith eagerly nipping at Matt's lower lip, the flash of teeth in the low light enough to send a combination of arousal and hot, shameful jealousy swooping through Shiro.

Matt tangles his fingers with Keith’s, then tugs him toward the door-- toward Shiro. He barely manages to stumble back in time to let them through, he’s so focused on the easy way they seem to touch each other. 

Keith’s so distracted that he doesn’t even seem to notice Shiro until Matt nods at him. It’s impossible to miss how Keith flushes red under Shiro’s wide-eyed gaze, but Matt seems oblivious as he slides the door shut and turns back to them. 

"Shiro, hey, I, uh-" Keith has come to a halt just inside the door, but Matt is intent on their destination. He reaches back, catching Keith's hand again. 

"Less talking, more walking, kitten," Matt says, looking over his shoulder at Keith in a way that makes him look _hungry_. His eyes linger on where Keith's jeans gape open, the exact place Shiro is trying so hard not to look himself. "I'm ready for dessert." 

" _Matt_ ," Keith hisses, mortified. He looks back at Shiro as Matt pulls him toward the stairs. "I'll, um, see you later?" Keith says, stumbling after Matt. Shiro can only watch as they make it to the top of the stairs, where Matt drags Keith in for a kiss. The stairway is dark, cast in shadows, but the light from the upstairs hallway is enough to backlight the way Matt presses a thigh between Keith's legs as he leans in, and Shiro finally comes to his senses enough to turn away.

"Hey Shiro, you okay?" Lance seems to come from out of nowhere, though Shiro can admit he'd tunnel-visioned there for a minute. The lanky arm slung around his shoulder feels heavier than it should. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Shiro dredges up a smile from somewhere. "Uh, no, I'm good." Other than having to come to grips with the fact that he may have waited too long, may have taken a little too much for granted. He tips his head back to finish off his now-lukewarm beer. "Other than needing something stronger than this," he adds, brandishing his empty bottle. 

Lance brightens at that, suitably distracted. "That I can help with. Hunk was making chocolate cake shots," he says happily, turning to lead the way to the kitchen. 

* * *

It's been a while since Shiro's had a hangover severe enough to linger into afternoon, but Hunk's chocolate cake shots had turned into straight vodka before too long, and from there… well, he doesn't actually remember getting back to his room, but he had woken up alone and in his own bed, which he's pretty happy about.

What he's _not_ happy about is how he'd promised James they'd talk about the frat's charity activities today, and he is being held to that. He's invested in the event, of course -- they're raising money for a local organization that helps foster children acclimate to new homes, and he wants to see it do well -- but it's hard to remember that when his head is pounding. He struggles to paste anything other than a grimace on his face as James rattles off the plans made so far, but he can't help sounding a little disgruntled when he finally gets a word in edgewise. 

"What I'm hearing is we have a location, we have food and drinks, and we have entertainment," Shiro says, ticking off each item on a finger as he speaks. "Why the panic?" 

James scowls. "Because the highlight of the event is _supposed_ to be a date auction, and we are seriously lacking in volunteers. Delta Sigma Theta has ten girls volunteered already."

"Ooh, sign me up!" Shiro cringes away from the too-loud voice behind him, then turns to frown at Matt. 

"You can't do that," Shiro replies instantly, then snaps his mouth shut. He hadn't thought that one through, as evidenced by the practically predatory gleam in Matt's eyes. 

"Why not? You don't think someone would pay to get a piece of this?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Shiro rolls his eyes. "It's not _that_ kind of date, and you know it. No, I mean- it's for single people, Matt." He manages to keep his voice steady, and despite studiously avoiding Matt's eyes, he's going to call it a win. 

"I'm single," Matt says, shrugging. "Seriously, sign me up." 

Shiro narrows his eyes as he looks up at Matt. "James," he says, without looking away from Matt, "I'll get you your volunteers. I'll email you about it later. Matt and I need to talk. _Now_ ," he adds, reaching out to snag Matt's arm as he tries to make a break for it. 

"Ow, ow, okay, alright!" Matt whines, pulling his arm out of Shiro's grasp as they step out onto the currently empty back patio. As Shiro pulls the door shut behind them, he realizes it may not be the best place for this discussion, considering what he'd seen the night before, but he's committed now, so he turns around with a stern expression. 

"What do you mean, you're single?" he demands. 

Matt raises a single judgemental eyebrow. "Dude, if you're so hungover you can't understand plain English, maybe you oughta-" 

"What about Keith?" The words come out a bit sharper than Shiro intends, and Matt jerks back a bit. 

"What about him?" 

"Matt," Shiro says wearily. "You know I saw you last night." 

"And what about it?" Matt retorts. "I saw you sucking face with Rolo last night, too, should I be looking for a wedding invitation soon?" 

"That's different," Shiro says, knowing as soon as he says it that it's not going to fly. 

"Oh, is it?" Matt asks, raising one judgemental eyebrow in a way that makes Shiro flash back for a moment to the night before. "How so?"

"Because it's…" Shiro raises a hand, gesturing uselessly. "....Keith," he finishes, lamely. 

"Are you trying to tell me Keith is incapable of consenting to friendly, no-strings-attached sex?" Matt asks bluntly. 

"Exactly how sure are you that there's no strings on his end?" Shiro retorts. "You two looked pretty cozy last night." 

Matt snorts. "Shiro, he was literally asleep on you on the couch earlier this week." 

"Yeah, well, he didn't have my jizz smeared across his stomach, so I think that's a little different," Shiro snaps. 

There's a long silence as Matt crosses his arms and simply waits. 

"I just don't want him to get hurt," Shiro finally says, looking away. 

Matt huffs out a laugh, his smile a little sad when Shiro looks back at him. "That's rich, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shiro asks, frowning. 

"Nothing, buddy," Matt sighs, clapping Shiro on the shoulder. "If he gets hurt, it won't be from me," he promises, and then he's gone, leaving Shiro feeling like he missed half of a conversation somehow. 

* * *

The next week passes by in a whirl. Finals are drawing nearer, so everyone's pretty focused on that, but Shiro also makes sure to make the time to follow through on his promise to James. He sends out a mass email seeking date auction volunteers, and tries to ignore the clenching in his chest when he checks the Google Doc on Thursday to see that both Keith and Matt have signed up. Keith is a bit of a surprise, but Shiro knows he has a soft spot for foster kids, since he'd grown up in the system himself before his mother had found him again. 

By the time Keith and Shiro meet up to hang out on Thursday evening, he's almost convinced himself to forget it had ever happened to begin with. 

At least, that's what he tells himself during the day. At night, he dreams about messy black hair, about bite marks on pale skin and come dripping into the shallow dips of defined abs. 

It's not like he's never thought about Keith in a romantic or sexual way before. They may be best friends, but he'd have to be blind to not notice how hot he is. He's had thoughts, and he's had plenty of guilty jerk-off sessions imagining how Keith's skin might feel under his hands, or how how his cock might taste. He's wondered how Keith might react if he pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him, how he'd sound if Shiro reached under the band of his red basketball shorts and--

...okay, so maybe it's been more than a fleeting thought. Maybe he's dwelled on it more than a friend should. 

"Hey, Shiro? You okay?" 

Okay, and maybe it's not just at night. Maybe those fantasies are starting to encroach upon his day-to-day life, too. 

"I'm fine," Shiro assures Keith, flashing him a bright smile. "Sorry, just distracted. Can't help but worry about Slav's final pretty much constantly. I guess even the Property Brothers can't distract me enough," he says, gesturing half-heartedly at the television. It isn't a _lie_ , really -- the final's going to be a bitch -- but it also certainly isn't the full truth. 

"You're going to do fine," Keith says, rolling his eyes. "You always do. Even Slav can't derail you at this point."

_Maybe not, but_ you _could._

"You're probably right," Shiro replies aloud. "So, I saw you signed up for the date auction."

Keith cringes a little. "Yeah. If you get enough people I am _more_ than happy to drop out, for the record. I doubt I'll get any bids, anyway. Matt just talked me into it since we were short on people."

Shiro looks over, eyebrows raised. "Why would you think you won't get any bids? I wouldn't be surprised if a bid war breaks out over you," he says, leaning over to nudge Keith with his shoulder. He works hard on pushing aside the confused rush of emotions the thought causes, instead focusing on Keith's face and the way his cheeks flush as he scoffs. 

"Yeah, right. I mean, it'd be nice. It's a good cause. I just keep worrying about how awkward the date will probably be, though, assuming anyone bids," he admits. 

"You don't know, it could be fun," Shiro protests. In his mind's eye, he sees Keith laughing with some faceless man, his nose wrinkling the way it only does when his laughter is honest. "Lots of people meet long-term partners at these things." 

Keith laughs a little. "I'm not really looking for anything like that. As long as it's not disastrous, I'll be happy." 

There's the briefest hesitation, hopefully not enough for Keith to notice, before Shiro replies.

"Is that why you're doing the fuckbuddies thing with Matt?" 

Keith flushes bright red, swallowing hard. "Uh. Yeah, I guess? Sorry you had to see that last weekend, by the way," he says, not meeting Shiro's eyes. Shiro shrugs. 

"I mean, theoretically it was against house rules, but those always get bent at parties anyway," he says, mentally congratulating himself on how steady his voice comes out. "I didn't know you and Matt were… a thing," he finishes lamely. 

"We're not," Keith replies instantly. "Like. We're not dating or anything. Just…" He shrugs, flushing red. "You know. We fool around sometimes. Just for fun, or to relax. The whole one night stand thing lost its luster after the whole Lotor thing."

"Fuck Lotor," Shiro says, scowling. He'd never forgive the man for the way he'd practically stalked Keith after their drunken one-night stand, even after Keith had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing more to do with him. 

Keith laughs, which was of course the goal. "Yeah, fuck him," he agrees, chuckling. "But I trust Matt, so… well, until Neve comes to her senses, it works out."

Shiro knows exactly how hard-won Keith's trust is, so that's no small statement. He tries to focus on that instead of the mental image of Keith's head thrown back in pleasure, Matt grinning victoriously over him.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you have that, if it's what you want."

"Yeah, well." Keith clears his throat. "Still, sorry we got carried away outside," he says, reaching up to rub his palm over the back of his neck. "I know you don't, like. Want to see that." 

"You know that, huh?" The words escape him before Shiro can tuck them back behind his teeth, and suddenly Keith's looking over at him with wide, questioning eyes. 

"It seemed like a logical assumption," Keith finally says, his eyes narrowed in consideration. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it, uh, probably is," Shiro says, stumbling over his words. He's all too aware of Keith's eyes on him as he turns back to the television screen, trying hard to conjure up Professor Slav's specific speech cadence in an effort to kill his burgeoning boner.

The next night, they've been studying for a few hours when Matt shows up and flops onto the end of the couch, sprawling in such a way that Keith is forced to scoot all the way up against Shiro's side. 

"All you guys have done recently is study," he complains. "Isn't college supposed to be the best years of our lives? Do you really want to squander that?" he asks dramatically. 

"Not all of us can be geniuses," Keith replies wryly. Matt pokes Keith's thigh with a toe in retaliation, and Keith shifts closer to Shiro. "Gross, man, keep your feet to yourself." 

"I'm _bored_ ," Matt whines. "You guys have been studying all day. Your brains are going to turn to mush. Entertain me instead." 

Keith's a distracting line of warmth against Shiro's side, and he certainly can't focus on his textbook, but the thought of having to take Slav's class again is terrifying enough that he has to _try_. 

"I've got to finish this," he says, glancing over at Matt. "Sorry." They really haven't spent any time together this week, not since their discussion about Keith, so his regret is genuine -- unfortunately, so is his terror of not graduating thanks to Slav.

Matt sighs, shifting so that he's sitting up next to Keith. Shiro's trying hard to keep his eyes on the page, but he can't ignore how, in his peripheral vision, Matt's hand is slipping under the hem of Keith's shirt at his hip. 

"Come on, kitten," Matt says as he leans into Keith's side, his voice just loud enough for Shiro to hear. "You can't tell me this isn't a better offer than another hour of studying." Keith darts a glance at Shiro, which Shiro studiously ignores. 

Shiro doesn't catch what Matt does next, but whatever it is makes Keith's breath hitch in a way that makes his cock sit up and take definite interest. Shiro sits back, dragging the book into his lap in an effort to hide his reaction. 

"Well, it's not like you're going to let me get any studying done anyway," Keith grumbles as he snaps his book shut. Matt laughs in victory as he stands, pulling Keith to his feet. He pulls Keith in, and Shiro can't help but look up at how Keith's eyes flutter closed at whatever Matt's hand is doing out of sight. He snaps his eyes back to his book when he sees Matt looking at him over Keith's shoulder. 

"Come on," Matt says, stepping back to tug on Keith's hand. Keith goes along easily, though he pauses to look back at Shiro. 

"I'll catch you later?" 

Shiro looks up with a tight smile. "Yeah, sure. Later," he replies before looking back down at his book. 

Ten minutes later, he admits defeat; he hasn't read a single word since well before Keith left. He retreats to his room where he immediately shoves his hands in his pants, imagining he was the reason for the muffled cursing he'd heard as he passed by Matt's room.

* * *

Finals come and go, and Shiro passes Slav's exam by the skin of his teeth. He gets sloppily drunk with Keith and Matt the night after to celebrate, but the next day they have to dig in immediately to finish putting together the charity dinner and auction. 

Honestly, it's mostly handled. James has been great with organizing the auction itself, Hunk's got food covered, and Lance has been making posts on social media and selling tickets like crazy. They're going to have at _least_ a few thousand dollars to donate to the charity, and possibly substantially more, depending on how the auction goes. 

Between the million tiny details that seem to pop up in the last few days, graduation celebrations, and Shiro trying to job-and-apartment hunt, he's moving in a daze by the time the weekend of the event rolls around. He's not entirely sure how it happens, but by Saturday evening, the venue is decorated beautifully and the first guests are filtering in. The evening is a joint effort between their chapter and Delta Sigma Theta, and it's all come together perfectly. 

James and Nadia are greeting guests and taking tickets at the door, while Hunk is making sure the food is ready to go. Lance is making the rounds, dragging Pidge with him, making sure his path crosses with Allura's every chance he gets. Everyone is dressed in their finest formalwear, and Shiro feels a surge of pride for everything they've accomplished. He can feel good about passing his fraternity presidency on to James with this achievement under his belt. 

"Shiro!" He turns at the sound of Keith's voice, and is immediately feels his breath stutter in his lungs. He looks… well, _amazing_ doesn't seem like a strong enough word. It occurs to Shiro that he's never seen Keith in a suit before, and he can't help but think that maybe that's for the best. Honestly, he's not sure he'll ever be able to concentrate on anything else ever again. 

It's not an overly formal suit, really. There's no extra glitz added, no rhinestones or pops of color like some of the others in the room have. It's black on black, only subtle differences in the fabric showing where the jacket ends and shirt begins. It's far from plain, though, and most importantly, it fits like a glove. Shiro can't stop looking at how closely the jacket fits over Keith's shoulders, down to where it nips in snug around his waist. Even the pants appear to have been tailored, and the way they fit around his thighs is enough to make Shiro's fingers itch with the need to touch. 

With no small amount of effort, Shiro pulls his eyes back up to meet Keith's. Once he's able to stop drinking in the suit, he realizes Keith isn't alone -- there's a tall, glamorous woman on his arm, dressed in a long black dress with hints of something glittery dangling from her ears and throat.

"Krolia," he greets her, reaching out to take one of her hands. "It's good to see you again. I didn't know you'd be here."

"I didn't know myself if I'd be able to make it until a couple of days ago," she says, her lips curling in a small smile so much like Keith's it make Shiro feel as if he's seeing double for a moment. "This is a lovely event you've put together. Keith's told me about the work you've put into it."

"It was a group effort," Shiro replies. "I'm excited to see how much we can raise for the kids." He turns to Keith, grinning at him and clasping his shoulder. "Hey, you look great." It's possibly the understatement of the year, but Shiro can't help but think _you look like a walking wet dream_ might not be appropriate, especially in front of his mother.

"You too," Keith replies, his eyes skittering down Shiro's form before looking up again. "This all looks great," he adds, looking around the room. His eyes snag on the stage, and his lips twitch. "I, uh. I don't guess there's any chance someone else signed up so I don't have to do the auction?" 

"Sorry, no," Shiro replies, cringing a little. "I could have taken your place myself if I'd thought of it, but honestly it slipped my mind in the last couple of weeks, and by the time I remembered everything was already printed up." 

Keith waves a hand dismissively. "I wouldn't want to throw you under the bus, anyway."

"You'll get higher bids than I would, anyway," Shiro says. Keith scoffs, but doesn't bother arguing. 

"You're auctioning my boy off?" Krolia asks, one eyebrow raised. 

Shiro can't help but flush under her accusing gaze, even as Keith rolls his eyes. " _Mom_. It's not a big deal. Just a date. And for a good cause."

Krolia's eyes never leave Shiro's as she replies to Keith. "I'm sure you'll raise quite a bit, love."

Before too long, Shiro has to go up on stage with Allura to welcome everyone and direct their attention to the silent auction available in an adjacent room, full of all sorts of prizes donated by local businesses. 

"You'll also notice in your programs some information on the lovely folks who will be participating in the date auction later tonight," Shiro says as they're wrapping up. 

"They will be mingling throughout tonight so you can get to know them a little, and then our bidding will start after dinner," Allura adds. 

Shiro's supposed to help her close up the intro, but just as his cue comes up, he spots someone in the back of the room. Someone else he didn't know would be here, and someone he's far less happy to see than he was Krolia. He seeks out Keith's eyes in the crowd almost frantically as Allura smoothly covers for him, wrapping up their speech before taking his arm and gently leading him offstage as dinner begins. 

"What happened up there?" she hisses once they're off the stage. 

"I can't- I'm sorry, I'll explain later," he says before pulling away, heading for the last place he saw Keith. Krolia must have wandered off because Keith is by himself. Shiro steps up to his side and clamps a hand around his arm. He needs to take him aside for a chat _now_.

"Oh, hey Shiro," Keith says, smiling. "I was going to-"

"We need to-"

"Fancy seeing you here, Kogane." Keith stiffens, and Shiro's hand tightens slightly on Keith's arm. 

"Lotor," Shiro says, voice low. "This isn't the time or place for your dramatics." 

"Oh, I can't say hello to a friend?" Lotor says, laughing. 

"You and I both know we aren't _friends_ ," Keith says, his voice remarkably calm. 

"Well, not for lack of trying on my part," Lotor replies with an exaggerated pout. 

"This event is for _charity_ ," Shiro says, voice low but firm. "Please don't make things difficult." 

"Yes, a charity I have supported by purchasing a ticket," Lotor says pointedly. "And one I'll be supporting further when I bid on the date auction later. Come to think of it," he adds, "aren't you participating in that, Keith?" 

Shiro can _feel_ the tension thrumming through Keith. "Enjoy the evening, Lotor," Shiro says tightly, before using his grip on Keith's arm to steer him away. 

Once they're out of sight, in a small hallway that runs behind the room being used for the silent auction, Keith sags against Shiro. 

"Fuck," he says, with feeling. 

"You can say that again," Shiro grumbles. 

"He's going to bid on me," Keith says, staring past Shiro at the wall behind him. "And his dad's loaded. I'm going to have to go on a date with him." 

"No," Shiro says firmly. "No way. You can drop out, no one could blame you." 

"I'm not dropping out," Keith says stubbornly, scowling as he looks over at Shiro. "Not if it means the charity losing out on whatever that asshole might donate otherwise." 

"Keith," Shiro says, pained. If seeing him with Matt was a blow, imagining him having to spend time with Lotor is like a knife to the gut. "You don't have to do this." 

"Yes, I do." Keith's tone is firm. He exhales, his shoulders slumping. "Besides, maybe someone will outbid him," he adds, though there's no real hope in his words. 

It's all Shiro can think about as the night goes on. He finds Matt and lets him know Lotor is there, and between the two of them they're able to make sure Keith isn't left alone at any point during the evening. Either Keith or Matt must fill Krolia in at some point, because if looks could kill, Lotor would have been dead before dessert. 

By the time the start of the auction rolls around, Shiro's muscles are _aching_ with tension. As the dinner progressed, his initially buried impulse had begun to solidify, and he had surreptitiously pulled out his phone to check his bank account and credit cards. It's a bad idea, probably, for many reasons. It's financially irresponsible at best, personally devastating at worst. 

He's probably going to do it anyway. 

Coran gets the auction started, and it all goes smoothly at first; most of the participants raise several hundred dollars at least. Nadia's been working the room all night and walks away with a $400 donation from a cute blonde from the science department. Matt's winning bid goes for $360 to a military guy, but Neve had been bidding excitedly up until it crossed the $200 mark, a fact that Matt is unabashedly pleased by. 

Keith goes last, and steps up on stage like a man walking to the gallows. As with each person before, Coran starts the bidding at $50, and a veritable forest of paddles go up, much to Keith's surprise, judging by the look on his face. It quickly raises to $100, $150, $200, each one with slightly fewer people bidding than before.

Before Coran can call out the next bid, a lazy voice speaks out from the back of the room. "Five hundred."

Coran splutters, but recovers quickly as Keith goes very, very still behind him. "A generous offer from the gentleman in the back. Five-fifty, anyone?"

Shiro's paddle shoots up into the air -- along with two others. Lotor, of course, and-

"Krolia?" he hisses at the woman next to him. 

"There's no way I'm letting him go out with that asshole," she replies grimly. Keith's eyes are glued to the two of them, eyes wide and pleading. Shiro would do just about anything to not let him down.

"That makes two of us," Shiro agrees, raising his paddle again as the bid goes up to $600. 

"Yes, I'm sure that's your _only_ motivation," Krolia replies smoothly. Shiro flushes and stays silent, keeping his paddle aloft through $650, then $700, though his hand wavers. 

"I can't go over $1000, and even that's a push," Krolia whispers. "How rich is this kid?"

"Very," Shiro sighs. "Or at least, his dad is. My limit's about the same." Krolia frowns, considering, then drops her paddle as Coran calls out $800. Lotor's paddle is still held steadily in the air. Keith's eyes keep flicking back to it, each time looking a little more hopeless.

"Keep yours up," she says firmly. "We're pooling resources." 

Shiro's eyes widen. "Are you sure? He could-" 

"I'm sure," Krolia says. "On the condition that you tell him how you really feel."

Shiro goes very still, though he keeps his paddle up as the numbers continue to climb. "I'm not- he doesn't-" 

"You're both blind," Krolia says with a huff. "All I ask is you make it a real date. Don't play it off as it being a friends thing. Unless you'd rather him go with Lotor?" 

Shiro looks up, sees Keith's eyes locked on his, it's a simple decision to make. 

"Two thousand." Lotor's voice cuts through Coran's once more, smug and triumphant. Shiro feels a flood of despair and almost drops his hand, but suddenly there is a grip at his elbow, keeping it aloft.

"Whatever your max is, add three hundred," Matt hisses. "Pidge and I are helping. Because fuck Lotor, and because you two need to get your shit together." 

"And another two hundred from me," Allura adds from behind him. "For the same reasons."

"Twenty-five hundred," Shiro calls out before he can second-guess himself. Keith's jaw drops, and Shiro can only hold his breath, hoping it's enough. After what feels like forever, he lets it out in a long sigh of relief as Lotor slowly drops his paddle. 

When Keith comes down off of the stage, he comes straight to Shiro’s side, reaching up to grasp his arm. 

“Oh my god, Shiro. Twenty-five hundred- how?” 

“It was a group effort,” Shiro says, immediately giving credit where it's due. He's certainly maxed out his credit cards and endangered the apartment deposit he'd been saving for, but he couldn't have won without help. “Your mom, Matt, Pidge, Allura — none of us wanted you to be stuck with Lotor.” 

“And…” Krolia says, raising an eyebrow. 

“And… um. Can we talk somewhere?” Shiro asks, looking around the room. 

“Shirogane!” Shiro turns to see Lotor stalking toward them, rage plain on his face. Shiro draws himself up to his full height, fully prepared to make this a scene if it has to be. Keith steps up beside Shiro, scowling, but then Krolia slides in smoothly in front of them both and captures Lotor’s arm in a vise-like grip. 

“Shiro and Keith were just leaving, but that works out, because I wanted to have a chat with you, Mr. Zarksson.” 

Shiro has just enough time to catch the confused and vaguely terrified look on Lotor's face before Keith is pulling him away. 

"Trust me," Keith says, laughing quietly as they slip down a back hallway, "Mom can more than handle him." 

Keith manages to find an unlocked storage room behind the main dinner hall. It's dark and a little dusty, but it's quiet, and that's really all they need. Shiro manages to find the switch for the dim light, and Keith laughs a little as he takes in their surroundings. Shiro has the fleeting thought that it's entirely unfair that Keith still somehow manages to look this attractive even under the dim light of a single yellow bulb.

"Sorry, I just needed a minute away from everyone, and you said you needed to talk. Is this about the amount you just bid? Because oh my god, Shiro, that's insane, and I can probably chip in a little since you did it for me-"

"It was for me," Shiro says, shocking Keith into silence for a moment. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I want to take you out on a date," Shiro says slowly. 

"Shiro, you know we can hang out any time you want," Keith says, laughing a little. "You didn't have to drop a couple grand for that." 

"No, Keith," Shiro says, stepping closer. He reaches out and catches one of Keith's hands, holding it loosely so he has a chance to pull away if he wants to. Keith goes very still, staring down at their joined hands for a moment before slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Shiro's. "I want to take you on a _real_ date. And maybe kiss you at the end of it. If you're okay with that," he adds quickly. 

Keith's staring up at Shiro silently, mouth slightly ajar. 

"And if you're not okay with that," Shiro adds quickly, "I really, really hope we can still be friends and it not be awkward because honestly you're one of the most important people in my life, and I don't want to lose you just because I couldn't keep my stupid fucking mouth shu-"

"Shiro," Keith interrupts. "Shut up." And then suddenly Keith's lips are on Shiro's, and everything else ceases to matter. 

Keith's lips are warm and soft and pliant against Shiro's, and he kisses like the slide of their lips together is the most important thing in the world, like there's nothing more urgent than pressing his tongue to the seam of Shiro's lips and making a happy sound against Shiro's mouth when his lips part easily for Keith. 

After a moment, Shiro finds himself fumbling to catch up, bringing his hands up to cup Keith's jaw, his thumbs sweeping up and over Keith's cheekbones. He uses the grip to tilt their heads a bit, deepening the kiss even as Keith slips his hands under Shiro's suit jacket, fisting his hands in the sides of his shirt to pull him in closer. 

"Keith," Shiro breathes when they part for a moment. "You want this? You're sure?" 

Keith laughs, then fists his hands in Shiro's hair, dragging him in for another quick, searing kiss. "I've wanted you for so long, Shiro. So long." 

"But Matt-" 

"I told you," Keith says, pulling back to drop biting kisses down Shiro's jaw. "That was… just fun." 

"This is pretty fun," Shiro says, his breath catching as Keith's mouth worries at the soft spot under Shiro's ear. He pulls away, just far enough to meet Shiro's eyes. 

"Is that all you want?" Keith asks seriously. "With me, I mean. Fun? It's okay if it is, but I need to know." 

"God, no," Shiro sighs, reaching up to brush his fingers through Keith's hair. "I want to… Keith, if you'll let me, I want to date you. I want to cuddle and be so romantic we gross out all our friends."

Keith's smile is blinding. "We'll be _so_ gross," he agrees happily before pulling Shiro down into another kiss. Shiro kisses him greedily, hungrily, then pulls back to kiss down his neck, planting an open-mouthed kiss over the jut of his adam's apple where it bobs over the collar of his shirt. 

"Do you have any idea what you _did_ to me, when you walked in here looking like this?" Shiro asks, his voice low. "The second I saw you in this suit, all I wanted was to peel you out of it." 

Keith groans, his head falling back to smack lightly against the wall. "Oh my God, Shiro. I can't walk out there with a hard-on, my _mother_ is out there." 

"I could take care of that for you," Shiro offers, pressing his thigh in ever so slightly, just enough that Keith whimpers and hitches his hips forward. He's hard, _so_ hard, and Shiro is too, but somehow that seems far less important than getting his lips on Keith's cock _right the fuck now_. 

He takes a step back so he can crouch in front of Keith, letting his hands drag down Keith's body, down to the fitted thighs of the pants Shiro's barely been able to look away from all night. "Can I?"

"Fuck, Shiro," Keith chokes out. "Yeah. Yes. Of course." Shiro's working on Keith's buckle almost before he's done speaking, and works his trousers and boxer briefs down around his thighs before pausing to just look for a moment. "Shiro," Keith says impatiently, ducking his head to look down at him.

"I got you, baby," Shiro promises, giving Keith a few slow, steady strokes, from root to tip, pausing to swipe his thumb over the head just to see the way it makes Keith shudder. He leans in after a moment, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the tip, groaning at the scent and taste of pre-come and clean skin. Keith's hand comes up to touch at Shiro's hair tentatively, and Shiro reaches up to press his hand in more firmly, encouraging. 

"I've imagined this so many times, you know," Keith says, a little breathlessly. Shiro grins up at him, pausing to lick a wide stripe up the bottom of his dick. 

"Oh? How does it go when you imagine it?" 

"Usually more sucking, less talking," Keith retorts, but there's no heat in it. Shiro laughs, pausing to nuzzle into where Keith's thigh meets his groin. He drops a kiss to the warm skin there, nipping lightly before pulling back, licking his lips, then swallowing Keith's cock down to the root in one smooth motion.

" _Shiro_ ," Keith gasps, his fingers flexing in Shiro's hair. Shiro hums in answer, bobbing his head as he sets a steady rhythm, his hands braced on Keith's thighs as he moves.

Shiro can feel Keith's fingers in his hair, the warmth of his skin under his fingers, and the weight of him on his tongue. He can feel, taste, and smell Keith, can hear the small, stifled noises he makes. He's surrounded by him and can't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else. 

It doesn't take long before Keith's tugging on Shiro's hair in warning, his voice low and raspy as he speaks up. "Shiro, I'm going to- Shiro-" 

Shiro only takes that as a cue to double down, relaxing his throat and swallowing around Keith's cock as he hums his encouragement. It's more than enough; Keith comes down his throat with a cry he muffles in his own arm. Shiro swallows all of it, and continues sucking to draw out Keith's pleasure until it's too much, and Keith nudges at him gently. Shiro pulls off, licking his lips as Keith tugs him into a standing position to kiss him again. 

They're quiet as they get Keith's clothes back in order, though Keith looks pointedly at the bulge in Shiro's pants. 

"Want me to return the favor?" he asks. "I'd be _more_ than happy to," he promises, and his eyes darken in a way that lets Shiro know he means it -- and makes it really, really hard to say no. 

"We've probably already been away too long," he says regretfully. "Allura and I are supposed to say a few words to close things up." 

Keith hums consideringly as he reaches up, trying to straighten Shiro's hair so it looks a little less like it had been used as a handhold, though Shiro knows there will be no hiding his swollen lips or how flushed he is.

"I guess I can give you a raincheck, then," Keith says as he tugs Shiro's tie straight. "That'll give Matt time to give you some shit, too, which he'll appreciate." Shiro groans as he drops his head to Keith's shoulder. 

"How much trouble am I in?" 

"Probably not too much, since now he won't have to deal with my mopey ass anymore," Keith reasons. 

"He seemed to be _dealing with it_ alright before," Shiro says pointedly, before cringing. "That was uncalled for, ignore that." 

"I think I will," Keith says with a wry grin. "Anyway, I doubt he'll be too torn up about it, if Neve's bidding earlier tonight is anything to go by." He pauses, hesitating. "Is it going to be weird, you think?" Shiro considers, then shakes his head. 

"I don't think so. I trust you both, and you're both too important to me to let a little awkwardness make things weird," he says, tangling his fingers with Keith's just because he can. "And I really _am_ glad you had someone while I was getting my head out of my ass." Keith smiles, then leans in for a slow, soft kiss. 

I'm glad," he says, visibly relieved. "I wouldn't want to lose either of you, and I wouldn't want you to lose _each other_ over this, either."

"Not going to happen," Shiro promises, dropping one last kiss on Keith's lips before he opens the door and leads them out. "Hell, maybe he'll give me some pointers," he teases, grinning as Keith laughs. 

"Somehow, I don't think you'll need them," he says confidently, taking Shiro's hand in his own as they step out into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B1ackPa1adins), where I spend way too much time screaming about how much I love these boys.


End file.
